


Needing Him

by BumbleBooty



Series: Tumblr Inspired Fics [5]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Ratchet Gets A Dickin, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Teasing, a dickin he deserves, bulkhead is a shy boy, but ratchet knows what he wants, confident bottom, less experienced top, my boy needed love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-11 14:37:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11716410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumbleBooty/pseuds/BumbleBooty
Summary: Bumblebee convinces Bulkhead to make a move on the resident medic.





	Needing Him

**Author's Note:**

> Guess you could say he...needed that. <3
> 
> Inspired by a tumblr post! https://sideswipeisbae.tumblr.com/post/163747202441/tfp-bulkhead-and-ratchet-blow-off-a-little-steam
> 
> Saw it, and it was too perfect to pass up! I love me some confident Ratchet, and my boy needs a good dickin.  
> Bulkhead is not a virgin in my eyes, but he would definately be nervous the first time he hooked up with someone. Ratchet is too old to care.

Bee playfully pushed the larger mech towards the medbay, beeping encouragingly as the other mech faltered in his steps. "Bee, I don't even know if he sees me that way! I could make him totally uncomfortable doing this!" The green mech tried to backpedal, but the scout used his smaller frame to force Bulkhead out of his center of gravity. He gave a frustrated beep, before shoving him just into the range of the door sensor and bailing. Bulkhead just stared as yellow doorwings bounced out of view. 

He stood there for a long moment, before taking a deep inhale and approaching the medic. Ratchet was bent over a part, so Bulkhead simply sat on the examination table as quietly as possible with his larger frame. The medic looked as tired as always, a deep frown on his face as he masterfully welded the broken part back together. It almost looked like Arcee's ankle joint, but Bulkhead knew the femme was on patrol and walking fine. 

Ratchet seemed to read his mind. "It's a spare joint for Arcee. Femme rolls them like a ball bearing. I'll be with you in a moment. Just let me..." The medic turned the part slightly, continuing to weld. Bulkhead used his quietest voice possible to reply, trying not to spook the medic into breaking the part he was working on. "It's okay, I'm just here to talk. I'm not damaged or anything. Take your time."

Ratchet made a grunt of acceptance, and Bulkhead was more than happy to let the medic focus on the task at hand as he tried to figure out how to broach the subject. Eventually though, Ratchet flicked off the welder and straightened up, a making a surprised grunt as his back popped. With the sudden strain gone, Ratchet leaned back and settled into a more relaxed pose. "So, what brings you in?" Bulkhead stalled for a moment as his carefully sculpted plan of action went straight out the space bridge, and he scrambled for something to say.  _Anything_ at this point, Ratchet was just  _staring at him Oh Primus-_

"When was the last time you interfaced?" Bulkhead could feel his spark drop in temperature as he just blurted it out. Ratchet's small smile dropped into absolute shock, and he sat there in complete silence. Bulkhead considered bolting out of the room as fast as his frame would take him. "Uh...I would have to say it's...been a while." The medic hesitantly admitted, shifting to settle an ankle on his knee with a chuckle. "Why do you ask? Having problems with your equipment? I assure you, I won't judge or tease you. It's rather common." Bulkhead's intakes stalled, and he had to clear his vents with a cough as he tried his best to look calm. "Well...I...Got to wondering. Because...uh... You never really leave the medbay, even before Earth. So, I thought- uh, like...Maybe you..." 

Ratchet's optics lit up in recognition, and he barely managed to hold back his grin. The younger mech began to flounder, before sighing heavily. "I might be overstepping, but do you want to? I mean, I think you're really attractive, and I would be okay with it if you only wanted c-casual or something ..." Bulkhead eventually just stopped rambling, and just sat there as his faceplate grew even bluer. "Should I just go?" 

Ratchet couldn't help but laugh then, silently sending his codes to lock the doors as he stood up. "Bulkhead, I'd love a good frag." 

Bulkhead immediately jumped up, heading towards the door. "Sorry then! I won't bother you anymore, I just figured I'd offer-OOF!" He stared at the door (with a new Bulkhead-shaped dent!) for a long moment, and at the flashing red light. He slowly turned around as it finally registered in his processor. "You...uh...yes?" Ratchet just grinned as he took Bulkhead's place on the table. "Oh yeah. You youngin's always forget that casual interfacing wasn't a big thing back in my day. You should see how often me and an old buddy frag whenever we meet up. It's been a while though, and I must admit- It's absolutely precious watching you get all flustered about it." 

Ratchet smirked, beckoning to the larger truck with a finger. Bulkhead was stunned into silence, but still obeyed the medic's unspoken summon with unsteady pedes. "You're the most straightforward offer I've ever gotten though. Even had one cadet try to take me to dinner when the academy was still going." Ratchet dropped his vocalizer to a subsonic purr, and let himself pride in the shudder that rolled through the larger bot's frame. The medic grinned lazily up at the larger as he _finally_  got close enough to touch. Ratchet patted the wrecker's cheek before letting his servos drift down to trace the point of his collar. "There's also the fact I've always enjoyed... larger partners." 

Bulkhead was almost certain his faceplate was melting. He almost offlined his eyes as Ratchet leant forwards to press a kiss to the center seam of his chest plate, and grey servos pulled the larger green ones to Ratchet's waist. "You sure doc? I mean, I'm-" Ratchet laughed and slipped his arms around Bulkhead's neck. "Oh yeah, I'm sure. I don't have any patients with life threatening injuries at the moment, I'm not horribly busy in terms of backed work, and there  _just so happens_  to be a beautiful, shy mech right in front of me that  _just so happens_  to be my type, giving me an offer for a good fragging. I think I have an hour or so." 

If Bulkhead wasn't certain he was melting before, he was now. He choked down his embarrassment and leant forwards to steal a kiss from the older bot. Ratchet made a quiet moan of approval, stroking the back of Bulkhead's helm as he shifted his legs to make room for the large truck. Bulkhead took the initiative, stepping a little closer to the surprisingly warm medic. 

Bulkhead gripped white thighs, stroking his way down the smooth expanse in awe. He carefully pressed some his weight against the ambulance, feeling the elder shudder as he slowly sank to rest his back against the exam table. Ratchet grinned as he pulled Bulkhead down with him, using the leverage to move his legs up onto Bulkhead's waist. Bulkhead gratefully allowed the movement, shifting his servos back onto pristine grey hips. Bulkhead stroked his thumbs against the sensitive seam of hip and thigh, grinding his panel against Ratchet's own. That drew a gasp from the medic, and the truck pulled back to allow him the air. 

Ratchet groaned and tried to pull him back down, but Bulkhead just kissed the bridge of his nose before working his way up to the vibrant red chevron. Ratchet made a surprised noise, arching his helm towards the sudden heat as he pulled Bulkhead closer with his legs. The younger mech shuddered as he licked a stripe up the elder's chevron, gripping his hips as the breathy moan washed over his throat. Bulkhead allowed his panel to pop open, his spike sliding free to slowly grind against the medic beneath him. Ratchet glanced down with a hungry rev of his engine. 

 "You're taking this in an interesting direction Bulk." Ratchet cast a smooth smirk up towards the now-looming mech. The medic stroked his cheek with a growing smirk, pressing the back of his hand against the mech's forehead as he had seen June to the children. "My my, running a little hot. Perhaps we should do a checkup, hmm?" he leant up quickly, trapping the other mech in a kiss and pulling his full mass against the table. Bulkhead's shout was smothered by the medic's deep groan, and he almost managed to push himself back up. Ratchet didn't allow this, and helped abort the action by grinding down on the hot spike between their legs.  

Bulkhead groaned into Ratchet's mouth, reflexively bucking into the medic in time with his thrusts up. Ratchet allowed his helm to fall back with a breathless laugh. "Well, this certainly seems to work right. However, I insist we be...thorough." He purred, allowing the panel over his valve to spring open. Bulkhead shuddered as he felt the heat rise from the sensitive opening, but forced himself upright in order to regain some control. Ratchet gave him a subtle pout, but allowed his arms to fall back on the table. He braced himself on his elbows as a massive servo slipped between the plush folds. Bulkhead couldn't help but laugh at the breathless moan that the simple action had already wrung from the medic. "I-...I'm pretty certain it hasn't stopped working since this morning. If anyone needs a checkup, It'd...uh…it'd be you!" 

Ratchet put his servos over his face as he laughed, then quickly leaned up to steal a kiss from the larger. "Oh absolutely I do. Want to be a lovely assistant and do detailed inspection for me?" Bulkhead nodded, kissing the pale plating of Ratchet's throat before shifting his stance to see the medic's valve better. By Primus it was  _beautiful_  too. The lips were a stunning white, but inlaid with a red that easily put the medic's chevron to shame. A quick glance up showed a very pleased Ratchet, who helpfully spread his legs further apart. After a second though, he decided this wasn't enough room, and removed his pedes from where they rested on Bulkhead's hips. He set them fairly close to his aft, spreading his legs almost obscenely to give the larger the most room to work. 

Bulkhead had to clear his intakes once more as his fans clicked online. He carefully drug his servo between the lips once more, watching intently as they parted to allow the digit all the entrance he could ever desire. "Primus you're beautiful..." Bulk muttered, earning a soft smile from Ratchet. The medic was about to reply, but Bulkhead took that moment to slowly press a single servo into the clenching heat of the elder, and whatever reply Ratchet had died on his tongue. He moaned deeply, and Bulkhead had to set a servo onto the grille of Ratchet's alt to hold him in place as he carefully worked his digit in and out. Each small thrust got easier as the finger got wetter, and Bulkhead found himself transfixed by the way the medic moved beneath him. 

"Primus doc, you sure I'm gonna fit? This is only one servo, and you're so-" Ratchet cut off the worried tone with another needy moan, arching into the touch as much as he could. "Ah-'ve taken spikes your size before. Just takes a bit of-" Ratchet shuddered hard as a twitch forced the finger harder against the top of his valve, forcing him to take in a shuddering breath. "Uhm-...encouragement." He finished, reaching down to-regretfully-pull the massive servo out. Bulkhead pulsed his field in confusion, but quickly let it turn to surprise as the medic buried three of his own into his valve. Bulkhead found himself speechless as he watched, thoroughly enjoying the show as the medic suddenly spread them to stretch himself out. 

The sight caused Bulkhead's frame to heat further, his oral lubricants beginning to dry as he found himself longing for the needy medic beneath him. He leant forwards once more, licking a stripe up the visible section of Ratchet's left windshield. He drug his servos down Ratchet's waistline, shuddering as he could feel the lubricant from his servo sliding along the Red and White plating. Ratchet's fingers moved a little faster, his helm tilting back as he moaned breathlessly into the air. Bulkhead worked his way up, mouthing at any part that came under his glossa before attacking the smooth neck once more. Ratchet eventually reached up with his free hand, guiding the sticky servo back down towards his valve. He whimpered as he removed his own, coaxing Bulkhead to fill him with his servo once more. 

Thankfully, the truck was more than eager to resume. He pushed his servo in, savoring the guttural groan Ratchet made as he did, and couldn't help but raise his brows at how much looser the medic had become. Ratchet seemed to notice his surprise, giving him a saucy grin as he immediately pushed one of his own digits in alongside Bulkhead's own. Bulkhead couldn't help but laugh as that grin fell, and Ratchet stamped one of his pedes in pleasure.

Bulkhead slowly thrust in and out, absolutely admiring the writhing medic below him. "You'd think I would already have my spike in you Ratch. It really has been a while, huh?" Bulkhead kept his voice as smooth as possible, but Ratchet didn't seem to mind the slight tremble that he couldn't hide. "Well frag, what do you expect?! It feels  _good_!" He groaned out, bucking up onto the thick digit once more. Bulkhead grinned and allowed himself to fall silent for a few moments, focusing on stretching the tight valve that was clenching around his servo. After Ratchet had slipped in another servo and helped stretch, Bulkhead felt brave enough to shoo the medic's hand away from his valve. Ratchet looked like he was about to complain, but Bulkhead slipped his pointer finger in and effectively cut him off. 

The green mech stopped for a long moment, kissing Ratchet's chevron as the smaller mech gritted his dentae. "Need me to sto-" "If you remove those servos, I'll remove them completely!" Ratchet gave him a frustrated look, and Bulkhead couldn't help but snicker. "Okay then. Fingers stay right where they are docbot." Ratchet laid his helm back down, taking a few deep breaths as he rolled his valve carefully. Bulkhead looked down in alarm, before looking up in realization. "Uh...Ratch?"

"Mmm?" "Can you...uh...do that again?" Ratchet lifted his helm to give the wrecker a confused look before a wicked smile broke across his faceplate. He pushed himself up onto his elbows, before rolling the valve once more. Bulkhead vent his vents stall as his servos twitched. "What’s wrong? None of your other partners figure out that trick yet?" Bulkhead numbly shook his helm, before thrusting in and out of Ratchet's valve with a newfound hunger. Ratchet did his best to keep that clenching roll going, but soon found himself gasping out in surprise as an overload utterly wrecked his systems. 

He managed to keep conscious, but needed to reset his optics several times before he actually got the feedback online. Bulkhead was staring at him in utter shock, and Ratchet gave him an amused snort. "Alright big guy, let's get this show on the road." Ratchet purred, groaning slightly as he shifted his legs from their position by his aft. The wrecker gave him a mildly panicked look, before pressing his free servo against Ratchet's stomach to stop him. "No, it's okay! You don't have to keep going, I can-I can finish." He said, his faceplates beginning to burn once more. 

Ratchet just gave him a confused and mildly offended look before it clicked. He fell back, howling with laughter, and had to cover his face with his hands to try to calm down. "Oh  _Primus_! You are precious, I swear!" Bulkhead gave Ratchet a concerned look, and started to reply before Ratchet cut him off. "No. One little overload isn't enough to even  _begin_  to satisfy me Bulkhead. We're going to go until  _you_  can't seem to operate your legs. Then, we'll take a little Energon break and clean up. After that, if you're up for it, we can continue this in your room." Bulkhead gave him a look bordering fear and absolute hunger, before nodding dumbly. He swallowed hard before stroking Ratchet's abdomen gently. "You...sure you can handle that much 'facing Ratch?" The medic chuckled once more, leaning up to scoot closer to the edge- closer to Bulkhead. "Absolutely. Back in med school, I was called the 'Party Ambulance' for a reason. I might be old, but I still know how to frag a mech into stasis- even if that mech is me nowadays. Now, let’s get to the main course here."  

He reached down and took Bulkhead's spike in his hand, stroking him a few times to smear some lubricant onto it before shifting himself forwards so his aft was even with the edge of the table. Ratch lined the head of his spike up with his valve, and Bulkhead gripped Ratchet's hip to help keep him still. Ratchet leaned up and stole a quick kiss as Bulkhead pressed forward. The larger mech pressed a servo against Ratchet's back, holding him steady as Bulkhead slid in and in and _in_  and by  _Primus_  did it feel wonderful. Ratchet sank his nails into the gaps of Bulkhead's shoulder armor, his intakes stalling as he was speared open. Bulkhead groaned lowly, his grip on Ratchet's hip tightening to the point of almost-denting as his hips shocked against Ratchet's. 

They both sat still for a long moment, taking shuddering breaths as they clung to one another. Ratchet was the first to loosen his iron grip, desperately pulling Bulkhead down into a deep kiss as he rolled his hips down on the shaft that impaled him. Bulkhead groaned again, shallowly thrusting as he returned the kiss as best he could with the current distraction. Ratchet choked his intakes as Bulkhead's spike scraped against his inner walls, arching his back and hiking his legs up higher around Bulkhead's waist. Bulkhead pressed against Ratchet's shoulder, easing him back against the table to take the strain off the older medic's back. 

Ratchet gasped lightly, releasing a hand from Bulkhead's helm to grip the table. It helped for the most part, keeping the medic from sliding back due to the force of the thrusts. Bulkhead leaned forwards, kissing the center of his chevron and nipping down his throat to draw more moans from the needy medic beneath him. However, this created a strange angle to work with, and Bulkhead was  _just_  missing the elder mech's ceiling node. Ratchet tapped his fingertips against the younger's shoulder blade, and kissed just below his audial. "Get up on the table. It'll make the angle eee-asier."

He damn near smacked the younger for withdrawing completely. Bulkhead carefully set his knees onto the tabletop, pausing for a hot second in case it wouldn't hold their combined weight. Ratchet knew it would though, and took the time to set his legs on either side of the wrecker's hips once more. Bulkhead seemed satisfied with the table, however, and slipped a servo beneath Ratchet's waist to hold him up as he slid back in with one long thrust. Ratchet let his helm fall back, moaning loud and long as the thrust ground just above his gestation tank. 

Bulkhead couldn't help but purr deep in his chest as Ratchet sank back onto the table, keening every few thrusts and genuinely enjoying the sensations of their interface. Bulkhead bent himself forwards to kiss the medic's cheek and whisper into his audial. "You're really hot when you're not stressed you know. All needy and desperate and ready to overload." Ratchet laughed breathlessly, groaning deeply as Bulkhead got in a really good thrust. "C-can't help it. Got a...bit of a thing for larger partners! Always liked the way they filled me, used their weight to hold me down and just-" His legs twitched as Bulkhead thrust a bit harder due to his surprise, and Ratchet couldn't help but sink his nails into the seams of Bulkhead's shoulder assembly. "For the love of frag, just give me more mech!" He whined, and Bulkhead revved hungrily.

He set into Ratchet, enthralled by the way the ambulance would suddenly pitch into a keen and his optics would flicker when he hit the right spot. The pace got marginally faster with each thrust, until Bulkhead had to use both his hands to keep the ambulance from sliding off the table. Ratchet was an absolute mess, clawing down the younger's shoulders and arms, keening and crying out as his valve clamped down like a vice. Bulkhead growled lowly, sinking more of his weight against Ratchet as he lifted his hips just a little more-

He wouldn't admit to the squeak he made when Ratchet clamped around him, glancing at the blissed out face of the elder as he was put through a wringer. Ratchet's dentae were clenched, his intakes hitching at random points as Bulkhead thrust in and out, and the younger decided to take a chance. He put his full weight against the medic, effectively trapping the elder's arms against his chest. Bulkhead pressed his face into the crook of Ratchet's neck, pushing against the hinge of his jaw until the medic's helm flopped uselessly to the side. 

Ratchet was an absolute shuddering mess, but he felt like an _amazing_ shuddering mess. Bulkhead was hitting his ceiling node just right about every third thrust, and the weight on his chest made it hard for him to think of anything except how good it felt to have the younger thoroughly fragging him into next vorn. Bulkhead's overload took him by surprise, and both of them moaned as that liquid fire filled Ratchet from within. Ratchet shuddered as Bulkhead stopped thrusting completely, whimpering out a keen as he desperately tried to thrust back onto the still-spurting rod. 

Bulkhead had him effectively pinned though. All he could do was roll his valve and whine, desperate for that overload that was  _right there_ \- then Bulkhead's overload finally stopped. It was a long second of pure agonizing bliss before Bulkhead dropped into a minor system reset, and almost crushed the medic under his limp weight. Ratchet was convinced it was the hardest overload he's ever had in his life. 

It took a few minutes to reboot fully, his optics flickering online and sound finally drifting through his audials a few seconds later. "-ocbot, I'm sorry! Primus, please be okay. Can you hear me right? I didn't-" Ratchet cut him off with an amused lash from his em field.  "I'm alright bulk. I just..." He stretched his back carefully, making sure to roll out each joint to keep them from locking up. He squeezed his legs lightly, savoring the feel of- nothing? He lifted his head to glance down, and sure enough- the wrecker had pulled out again. 

Ratchet thumped his helm back onto the table with a sigh, and Bulkhead nuzzled his helm affectionately. "It's been a long time since I've overloaded like that Bulkhead. Just a reset, I'm perfectly fine." Ratchet muttered back stroking the larger back plates lovingly. Bulkhead bit back a snicker of his own, before muttering into the medic's ear. "Thanks, doc. I really… needed that" Ratchet hummed a happy agreement, nuzzling into the younger to enjoy the afterglow. 

Which was promptly ruined when it caught up to him. Bulkhead heard he bang before he felt the blossom of pain across his helm, bursting out laughing as Ratchet gave him the most DONE face he could ever pull out of his arsenal. "The sass on you mech!" They both busted up laughing, and Ratchet slid out from beneath the younger. Bulkhead gave him a mildly sheepish look, still snickering away as Ratchet straddled his hips. "Well now, if you still have enough energy to piss about, we can use it more effectively. After all..." Ratchet slipped a hand down and rubbed Bulkhead's spike panel, which eagerly popped open under his touch.  Bulkhead gave him the most embarrassed look as he opened his mouth to apologize, and Ratchet cut him off with a squeeze to the hardening spike.

"That was only twenty minutes. Forty more to go. Let's practice  _not_  pulling out every time you need to readjust, okay?"  His only response was a long groan as he sank down once more.  


End file.
